


Spoils of War: Timestamp

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Peter was a slave but his true heritage is known, Starker, Tony is a warlord, guy/guy loving, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: A peek at what is going on with the characters from Spoils of War. Tony and Peter have a surprise - but more Tony, really
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spoils of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051755) by [Neuropsyche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche). 



“Thank you for seeing me, your highness.”

Peter nodded.

“It is my pleasure, Anton,” the young prince assured him. He looked around the lavish home – one of many in his uncle’s capitol city, but not one that he’d ever been to, before. “I was surprised to receive your request for my visit. A matter of some urgency, your missive said?”

The man was a distant relative, through Peter’s mother’s blood, but Peter hadn’t done more than make polite, small talk with him at various court functions. He knew his name, of course, but had never been to his home – or had the man out to the estate that he shared with Tony.

“Yes, cousin. May I offer you something to drink? Something to eat?”

“Thank you. The ride was long, and the weather is warm, today.” He gestured toward his ever present body guards. “Perhaps you can find something for them to eat, as well? I dragged them out of the house much earlier than they prefer, I think.”

Anton smiled at the confirmation that Peter was much more casual with his servants than many royals were. He’d heard that he was, of course, but had never had a reason to witness it, before. Servants and slaves were to be available at all times, but unobtrusive and silent unless spoken to, as far as many were concerned. Not his cousin, however, and word was that Peter was a good-hearted young man with a kind word for everyone he met.

Which was something that his cousin was counting on, really.

“Of course.”

Servants were summoned, and the guards were taken to the kitchens, while Peter was led to the more luxurious living area and – per custom – offered the best sofa. Before he was even seated and comfortable, a young woman came in with a platter of fruits, followed by another who offered him a smaller plate and a fork so that he could decide for himself which pieces were the best and take them. Another came with an assortment of juices and wines, despite the early hour.

“Thank you.”

The servants smiled, bowing low as they removed themselves from the room, leaving both men to their refreshments.

“How is your uncle?” Anton asked.

“He is well. Living as far from the city as I do, I only see him occasionally, now, but every time I do, he is looking healthier and more fit.”

“That is good to hear.” The man hesitated. “How is Tony?”

Peter wondered at the hesitation, but he smiled at the mention of his beloved.

“He is also doing well.”

That was an understatement, really. The former warlord was enjoying his retirement. He and Peter had twelve young men on their estate, now, all sent to them by Peter’s uncle the sultan for personal training. Ten of these boys were there to be trained for war by Tony (and a few retired military types that now lived on the estate and were instructors), and two of them were there because his uncle’s wife had requested that Peter, himself, tutor them in the ways of the lands outside of their own. While Peter had never considered himself to be a teacher, he was finding that he was enjoying it. The two young men were being trained as emissaries to the very lands that Peter’s father had come from, so the prince had a personal interest in seeing them succeed.

Tony’s days were filled with supervising the training sessions and helping Peter with the day to day running of the estate in general, and his nights were filled with loving Peter. It was incredibly satisfactory for both men. They were happy and content with their life.

“He is the reason I asked for you to come, cousin,” Anton said, setting aside his now empty plate.

“Oh?”

“Well, indirectly. You know I am head of the dancer’s guild…”

“Yes.”

“One of my dancers grew suddenly sick, a few months ago, and did not recover from her illness.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

His cousin shrugged.

“People die,” he said. “It is unfortunate, of course, but it is part of life. My problem is she had no family, and as such, it falls upon my shoulders to handle her estate and final matters.”

“Oh.”

Peter still couldn’t see any connection to himself – or to Tony.

“I took care of her servants, paid all outstanding debts, and there is plenty of money left,” Anton told him. He hesitated, again. “The last… matter… I have to take care of is her daughter.”

“Oh?”

“The child is four,” his cousin told him. “She is a beautiful little girl, and despite the death of her mother, she is a happy little girl.”

“Will she go to an orphanage, then?” Peter asked, feeling sorry for the unknown child.

He knew what it was like to lose his parents, after all – even though he’d been older than her when his had been killed.

“I can’t send her to one,” Anton replied. “Her father is still alive, and – as you know – the law states that if a parent is available, then that parent must take over the raising of the offspring until they are old enough to be apprenticed, and must see to it that they are settled in a stable and beneficial career.”

It was clear that he’d been reading up on those very laws, because Peter knew if asked that he wouldn’t have been able to recite that law.

“I don’t understand your problem, Anton,” he admitted. “Is the father a criminal? Abusive? Do you fear allowing him to have her?”

The girl’s money would go with her, and while some would be greedy and take the money and possibly abuse the child, Peter knew that there were also laws to make sure such things didn’t happen.

“No. He is an honorable man, and well considered. My problem is that he doesn’t know about her – and I’m not sure how to bring it up.”

“What does this have to do with me?” Peter asked, now baffled. He knew that he wasn’t a father. “Or with Tony?” He frowned, as his cousin’s expression changed, slightly. “She’s _Tony’s_?”

The other man nodded.

“There is no doubt. It was not a secret that he and Grace were an on again and off again item – this was before you came home, of course. Although there was a time… right after the army returned… Tell me, cousin… Has Tony ever mentioned a woman named Grace to you?”

“Yes.” Peter knew the name, even though he hadn’t heard it in many years. He did the math in his head, and found that the timing was exactly right, if the child was, indeed, Tony’s. “Where is she?”

“Here. My wife refused to let her stay with anyone else, and I agreed. You understand my problem, though, right? He has to take her, legally, but I didn’t know how to approach this, so I thought you might-“

“I’d like to meet her,” Peter said, standing. “Can that be arranged?”

Anton looked relieved more than anything, and he stood, as well.

“Of course. Come with me.”

><><><><><>

The room was bright and airy, and there were four children sitting on the floor in the middle of it, playing a game with little balls and sticks under the watchful eye of a couple of servants.

“Faith…”

The youngest of the group looked over, and Peter’s cousin beckoned for her to join them. She got to her feet, walking over and looking up at them, curiously, and Peter smiled down at her.

There was absolutely no doubt that she was Tony’s. Her hair was the same color, she had the same beautiful eyes, and his _chin_ – although Tony’s was covered under his facial hair – and even her ears were shaped similarly to her father’s.

“She’s _beautiful_ …” Peter said, softly.

The little girl smiled. Not because of the compliment, but as a response to the express on the stranger’s face. He didn’t know it, but Peter’s eyes had lit up with happiness at the sight of her, and even though she didn’t know him, she recognized it, and it made her happy, too.

“Faith, this is my cousin, Peter.”

“Hello.”

Peter knelt down to get more on her own level.

“Hello. How are you?”

“Good.”

Peter was studying her, and his cousin spoke up.

“What do you think, cousin?” he asked.

“I think Tony should meet her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be longer than my normal one and done time stamp. It will probably have at least one more chapter, because I want to write Tony's reaction


	2. 2

Tony Stark was out in the courtyard of the manor house when one of the guards alerted him that riders were coming. A moment later, before anyone could get concerned, the sharpest-eyed of the guards shouted down that he recognized Peter’s chestnut mare. Tony smiled, pleased, and set aside the practice sword that he was using, telling the young man who he’d been sparring with that they’d continue the lesson later. The boy nodded, picking up his own practice blade, as well as Tony’s, and heading to the salle, while Tony found a towel to wipe his hands and went to the front of the manor to wait for his beloved to arrive.

Only a few minutes later, the bright red mare that Tony had given him for his birthday came around the final bend in the road. He’d wanted to get Peter a mount that was fit for a prince. A fiery stallion, and if he liked the red coloring then that was fine, but it had been the little mare that Peter had been drawn to, and the prince had pointed out that stallions were very flashy, and large and powerful, of course, but they tended to have only one thing on their mind. Peter wanted a sensible mount, and the mare had been a good choice for him. She was quick, and intelligent, and Tony had every intention of breeding his stallion to her when she came into season to see if her offspring would be as amazing.

He frowned when he noticed that Peter wasn’t alone. He had his usual guards, of course. Three large men also on horseback, bristling with weaponry and tough as nails who were charged by Tony personally to make sure no one ever fucked with his beloved when the young man was out for one of his many rides. Especially if Tony wasn’t there with him. Peter was an excellent swordsman, of course, and could fight with both hands, even, but he was also a prince, and that made him a potential target to would-be robbers, kidnappers, or assassins, even. The guards went wherever Peter went, and that had included his ride to his uncle’s city to speak with a cousin who had sent a politely worded request that he come meet him that morning.

Now, however, what has his attention was a much smaller person sitting in front of Peter on the mare, and as they drew closer and then came to a stop in front of him, Tony realized it was a little girl. The mare danced in place as she came to a stop, while the riders kept going, heading their horses toward the stables, even as a young boy came running out to catch the mare’s bridle to allow Peter a chance to dismount. Peter smiled down at Tony, but he still had an arm around the little girl, and Stark stepped up.

“So it finally happened, I see…” he said, smiling up at his love.

“What’s that?” Peter asked.

“You’ve found someone younger, and prettier to replace me with.”

Peter chuckled.

“Younger, maybe, but you’re awfully pretty.” He rested his hand on the little girl’s head, and Tony wondered why she looked somewhat familiar, even though he knew he’d never seen her before. A relative of Peter’s, perhaps? “This is Faith, Tony. Faith? This is my very, _very_ , good friend, Tony.”

The former warlord reached up to help her down – and to free Peter’s hands so he could dismount.

“Hi, Faith.”

She smiled.

“Hi.”

“Tony knew your mother, Faith,” Peter said, swinging down from the saddle.

The girl’s eyes widened, and she looked at Tony.

“You _did_?”

Tony looked just as surprised when he looked at Peter.

“I _did_?”

Peter smiled, reaching for the girl, who went, willingly. She and Peter had become friends on the ride to the estate, although he hadn’t told her anything about Tony, other than that he was going to introduce her to someone she should definitely meet.

“You did,” Peter told him. “Let’s go inside for a minute.”

He set her on her feet, knowing that after the long ride she’d need to stretch her legs a bit. Tony slid an arm around Peter’s lean waist as they walked into the comfortable house, with Faith walking beside Peter, looking around with interest as they did. The house wasn’t huge, but it was plenty large enough for Peter, Tony, their retainers, the trainers, the students, and all of the servants that they had taking care of their needs.

No slaves, though, and the servants were treated well.

The living area was open, with low-slung couches and cushions of all sorts. A small group of servants appeared without being summoned and offered refreshments before bowing themselves out, respectfully, leaving just Tony, Faith and Peter – and Tony and Faith looked at Peter, expectantly.

“I’ll make it short,” he promised, taking a long drink of the diluted wine that he’d been handed. It was nicely chilled, and was refreshing after the hot ride. Faith was munching on a sweet roll and had a glass of juice in hand, but was watching him, also, as if aware something important was happening. “My cousin Anton is head of the dancer’s guild.”

“My mother was a dancer,” the little girl said.

Peter smiled, not at all annoyed by the interruption.

“I know she was,” he told her. “And an amazing one, from what I hear.” The little girl beamed at the praise, and Peter turned to Tony. “Her mother died from an illness, about two weeks ago.”

“Oh.” Tony looked at the little girl. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Faith nodded, her eyes suddenly sorrowful.

“She told me that my father would take care of me.”

“Your _cousin_?” Tony guessed, looking at Peter.

“No.” he hesitated only a moment, but he had promised not to drag it out. “Faith’s mother’s name was Grace.”

Tony’s eyes widened, and he looked at the girl, and then Peter, and then back to the girl. Now he understood why he’d thought she looked familiar, didn’t he? He looked back at Peter, suddenly concerned that he was upset.

“She’s mine?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“I wasn’t Grace’s only lover,” Tony pointed out. “It could have been someone else. We were only together for a few days, back when –“

“She looks just like you, Tony,” Peter interrupted. He smiled. “Beautiful.”

The smile reassured the former warlord that Peter wasn’t angry, and it was a relief. Tony looked back at the girl, amazed, now, and unable to hide it.

“She never told me…” he said, softly. “I mean, I didn’t look her up, or anything, but she should have said something. I…” he trailed off, because he didn’t know what he would have done, had he known.

He certainly wouldn’t have left Peter. And Grace would have known that, of course. Had she kept him in the dark about the child to avoid making him choose, when she had to have known that he never would have chosen her? Was she trying to help him? Keeping his child a secret from Peter, who could very well have not appreciated sharing Tony’s affections with a baby? Or maybe trying to protect the baby, herself, since the warlord had plenty of enemies and a helpless child would make an extremely tempting target.

“Hey…” Peter’s gentle voice cut into his confusion, and the younger man rested his hand on Tony’s arm to steady him. “It’s a shock, I know. But it’s done. She doesn’t have any other family?”

Tony shook his head.

“Grace’s parents were older when they had her, and they were gone before she finished her apprenticeship. No brothers or sisters, as far as I remember.”

They hadn’t talked a lot about her history, really. That hadn’t been something Tony had been interested in at the time.

Peter nodded, and with his hand still on Tony’s forearm, he turned to the girl.

“Faith? What did your mother tell you about your father?”

The little girl had been following the conversation, but it was obviously confusing her. She frowned, prettily, at the question, and Peter smiled to see just how much she looked like Tony when he frowned like that, too.

“He was in the army,” she said. “And he was handsome. And kind.”

Tony frowned, but Peter smiled.

“He’s all of those things,” the younger man agreed.

“You know my father?” Faith asked, eyes growing wide in surprise.

“I _do_ ,” Peter agreed. “And I love him very much.”

Tony knew that Peter had said that more for him than for the little girl. It made him smile, too, and he held up a hand to get her attention. When she turned to look at him, he cleared his throat, uncertainly.

“I’m your father.”


	3. 3

She stared at him, looking just as uncertain as he felt. Then she looked over at Peter, who smiled at the scene in front of him. They were both so similar, and Peter loved Tony, so he supposed that it wasn’t so crazy that he found himself already loving the little girl who looked so much like him.

“Tony’s your daddy, Faith,” Peter confirmed. “He’s the one your mother was telling you about.”

“Oh.” Her brow furrowed, again. “What does that mean?”

“What _does_ it mean?” Tony asked Peter.

“She’s _your_ daughter,” the young prince said. “With her mother gone, and no other family to take care of her, she’ll have to stay here.”

“She can’t stay here.”

“I don’t _want_ to stay here,” the little told Peter.

“Why not?”

Peter was looking at Tony, although the question could have been directed at either of them.

“We’re not set up for little kids,” the former warlord reminded his beloved. “There aren’t any other children, here, and she can’t stay in the barracks with the trainees.”

“There is plenty of room for her, Tony,” Peter said. “She isn’t that big, after all.”

Tony scowled.

“Who’s going to take care of her?”

“You’re her father. It’ll be up to you to decide that.” Peter smiled, to soften the blow, a little. “We can find someone to help us with her,” he added. “Since I don’t know any more about raising little girls than you do.”

“I want to go home,” Faith said, looking at Peter.

The young man decided that she understood, or could sense, Tony’s reluctance to have her there.

“This is going to be your home,” Peter told her, kindly. “We’re going to take care of you.”

“Peter…”

“It’s the _law_ , Tony,” he said, allowing a little steel in his voice. He was a prince, after all, and knew that if anyone had to obey the laws, it was the leaders of the land. What kind of example would they be, otherwise? “She stays here.”

Peter didn’t put his foot down often, but he was remarkably good at it when he did. Tony looked at the little girl, again, his expression resigned.

“Fine.”

“I don’t want to stay here, Peter,” Faith told the prince. She was familiar enough with him that she felt comfortable making sure he understood how she felt. “He doesn’t want me.”

“Of course, he does, sweetheart. We just surprised him, is all. He needs a chance to get used to the idea.” He stood up, sliding a loving hand along Tony’s shoulder as he did and squeezing the tense muscles there. “Why don’t you and I go find something to eat? I’m _hungry_. Are you?”

She hesitated, and then nodded.

“Yes.”

“Good. I’ll show you around, and we’ll have some lunch while your daddy decides what room we’re going to turn into your room.”

He offered her his hand and then led her out of the room, leaving Stark sitting alone. The former warlord watched them go, feeling a million different emotions warring within him as he contemplated the idea of being a father – and being stuck raising his daughter. Annoyance: he was content with his life, right then. Peter was a perfect match for him; loving and attentive and so good for him, in bed and out. Tony didn’t like the idea of anything – or anyone – messing that up. But he also smiled, slightly, as he contemplated that little girl who was so quick to speak her mind. She was young, yes, but apparently not afraid of anyone. Not even him. She wasn’t a meek child to blindly do as she was told, and he sensed that that obstinacy was a link between the two of them.

Proof that she was part of him, and that made something warm well up within him for a moment.

The warlord didn’t like being told what to _do_ , of course, and there were few people who he would allow to order him around. Peter was at the top of that short list, however, and not because he was a prince. Tony loved Peter. More and more, and he treasured him beyond what he’d ever thought himself capable of. Because of that, and because he knew that his beloved was right, Tony got to his feet, calling for a couple of the house servants to attend him.

He’d find a room, and they’d put a bed in it, and maybe a wardrobe – although he didn’t even know if the girl had any clothing. Which was something that would have to be rectified. She was wearing a simple dress, just then, but if she was _his_ daughter (and there wasn’t really any doubt that she was, was there?) then she needed to have better clothes to wear, and toys, and whatever else they would need to purchase or bring into the manor to make sure that she was comfortable.

><><><><><><><

The manor wasn’t huge like many were. It was smaller, but was perfect, as far as Peter was concerned. He and Tony didn’t need a huge residence. There was plenty of space for them to be comfortable, room for the trainees and the trainers and their servants. There was a large stable, and a weapons salle, and everything needed to support the manor, and the grounds around it. It was green and lush, and there was a cool breeze that made its way through the open floor plan of the building on warm days.

Peter showed Faith the more important rooms; the kitchens, the living areas, the bathing rooms and where he and Tony slept. He pointed out where the stables were, the barracks for the trainees and the rooms that the trainers lived in.

“As soon as your father decides where you’re going to sleep, we’ll unload the things that we brought with us and get you settled,” he promised her as they walked into the main kitchen. “Until then, we’ll get something to eat, and rest from our trip.

“Do I _really_ have to stay here, Peter?” Faith asked him as they seated themselves at a small table and a cook brought over bread, cheese and meats for them to snack on until a real meal could be prepared.

“You don’t like it here?” the young man asked, cutting slices of bread for her and helping her butter them.

“I don’t know anyone here.”

He smiled.

“You know _me_.”

That made her smile, too, reacting to his pleasant mannerism.

“Yes.”

“And you know _Tony_.”

She frowned at that.

“Yes.”

He reached out and cupped her little miniature Tony chin in his hand, gently, so she looked up at him.

“He loves you.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“He _does_ ,” Peter assured her. “He just doesn’t know it, yet. Just like _you_ don’t know that you love him.”

“I _don’t_ love him,” she said, stubbornly.

“Sure you do. _You_ just don’t know it, yet, either. You’ll see.”

She shrugged, unwilling to argue with him – because she _did_ , sort of, love _Peter_.

“Maybe…”


	4. 4

It was almost an hour when Tony came looking for them, finding Peter and Faith sitting in the kitchen. They were done eating by then, but the room was airy and comfortable, and the sound of the cooks and the helpers starting their dinner meal wasn’t so loud that they couldn’t converse, and they were playing a counting game with colorful little pegs and a board with a multitude of smalls holes. The little girl was smiling, but that smile turned uncertain when Tony walked into the room.

Peter hadn’t been smiling at the former warlord’s arrive, but his eyes lit up like they always did when Tony was near him.

“Everything ready?” he asked.

“As ready as can be on such short notice,” Tony replied. He walked over to the table, looking at the game, and then reaching for a piece of bread that was leftover from their snack. “I’ve sent a runner to the city to find a suitable governess and a nanny for her, but that isn’t going to happen tonight.”

“Did you get her a place to sleep?”

“Of course.” He chanced a smile toward the girl. “I moved the boys into the barracks to clear a bedroom and a dayroom for her. The room also will allow her to have her own bathing room, so it’ll be more convenient.” He looked at Peter. “Did you happen to bring anything for her? Clothes? Toys? We’re not set up for a little girl. Even a cute one like her.”

The child looked surprised at the compliment, but Peter wasn’t. Tony wasn’t a monster, after all, and he had obviously spent the time preparing the rooms for her getting resigned to the presence of the child, and he was going to try and make the best of it.

“We brought the clothes that my cousin had for her at his house. There is more, and there are some odds and ends and trinkets. Some things that belonged to her mother that my cousin thought she might want, later. My cousin will sell her house, and the possessions that Faith won’t need. It’ll be combined with all the rest of the jewels, monies, and other valuables and will be available for any expenses that might come up.”

Tony frowned.

“She’s not a penniless waif,” he said. “She’s my daughter. We don’t need whatever money she inherited from Grace. I’ll take care of her.”

Peter’s smile was gentle at the words.

“ _We’ll_ take care of her,” he reminded his beloved. He looked at Faith, who was watching them, uncertainly. “Let’s go see what we have to work with,” he suggested. “Then we’ll bring your things in.”

The little girl nodded, but despite Tony’s acceptance of the situation, it was _Peter_ that she offered her hand to when she got out of the chair.

><><><><><>

“Well?”

“It looks good.” Peter looked at Faith, who was looking at the room that she’d been led to. “What do you think?”

There wasn’t much. The room was large, with plenty of windows and sunshine, but all that was in it at the moment was a bed that was piled with blankets and pillows, and a wardrobe in the corner. One that was empty.

“It’s okay.”

“It’ll look better when you have your clothes and some other things in here,” Tony assured her. “Right now, it’s just a place for you to sleep.”

“Why don’t you go introduce her around to everyone?” Peter suggested. “I’ll have her things brought in, and we can get her settled before dinner.”

“Yeah.” Tony looked at Faith. “I want to make sure everyone knows who you are,” he told her. “That way if you need anything, they’ll know that they should come get me – or Peter.”

She didn’t argue, but Peter had to hide the smile that threatened to escape his control. Her expression was so similar to Tony’s when he was uncertain. She didn’t offer her father her hand, but she fell into step beside him when the former warlord headed for the door.

Peter debated going with them – just to make sure the two didn’t need him as a buffer – but he decided that it would be good for both of them to have a chance to spend some time alone and get to know each other. Instead, he went to find a servant to help him carry in the supplies that they’d brought back from the city with them, earlier.

><><><><><

Because of the tour Peter had given her, earlier, Faith knew what the buildings were that Tony showed her – for the most part. He explained what he and Peter (and the trainers) did at the manor, and explained who Peter was, in case his lover had neglected to tell the little girl, himself. Which wasn’t impossible, since Peter was the most humble royal that Tony had ever met. Maybe because of the circumstances from his youth, or maybe he had always been like that. Tony didn’t know, but he loved him, so it didn’t matter.

He was a thorough man by nature, so it probably wasn’t too much of a shock that he took the girl everywhere that she might find herself going, and introduced her to everyone. Trainees, trainers, and even the servants, all of them met Faith, who was shy around the men, for the most part, and uncertain around the servants. With her formidable father standing beside her, hovering over her, protectively, the residents of the manor were all aware that the little girl was to be carefully looked after – even though Tony didn’t actually say it in so many words. Faith hung back, but Tony didn’t worry. The people that lived in the manor were hand-picked by himself and by Peter – including the servants. They would be fine.

Her eyes did light up when Tony took her into the stables, and she crooned to Peter’s little mare when they passed by the animal’s stall. Tony stopped the tour long enough to allow her a chance to pet the mare’s long nose, happily.

“Can you ride?” he asked.

“No.”

“Then we’ll have to make sure you have lessons,” Tony said. He felt a flush of pleasure when she smiled at him. A genuine smile, for the first time. “Maybe we’ll find you a pony, though. Something more suitable to your size.”

“Less distance to fall from,” the stablemaster agreed, walking by in time to hear the comment. “Want me to find one, my lord?”

Tony looked at Faith.

“Do you want a pony?”

She nodded, her eyes happy.

“Yes, please.”

“Find her a pony, Willim.”

“Aye, my lord.”

The man disappeared, and Tony and Faith resumed their tour, only now the girl was a little less hesitant when walking with him.

It was growing late, and the little girl’s steps were dragging when Tony called a halt to their excursion and suggested that they head into the house for dinner.

“Will Peter be there?”

“Of course. We eat dinner, together, all the time. So will you, now.”

The servants were just setting the table, and Peter was walking in from another room when they entered the dining room. The young prince smiled when he saw the two, and looked cheerful at the fact that they didn’t seem quite so uncomfortable together.

He was a genius.

“You look tired…” he said to Faith, after greeting her.

“I’m not.”

She was situated in a chair that had a booster to allow her to see over the top and situated between the two men. Peter asked her how the tour had gone while thy waited for their dinner to be served, and despite the fact that she really was tired, she grew animated when telling him about the stables – and the promised pony. Peter frowned, looking at Tony.

“You don’t think she’s too young to learn how to ride…?”

He shook his head.

“How old were _you_?”

“I don’t remember,” he answered, truthfully. “But I wasn’t _four_.”

“The earlier that she learns, the sooner she’ll be good at it,” Tony pointed out.

“But what if she falls?”

“I _won’t_ ,” Faith assured him. “I’m going to be good.”

“See?” Tony smiled. “She won’t fall.”

Peter’s eyes were worried.

“But what if she does?”

“Then we’ll pick her up and put her back on. It’s how we train our cavalry trainees.”

The prince didn’t look convinced – the trainees weren’t little girls, now, were they? – but he didn’t make an issue of it, just then, deciding that he liked the fact that the two of them seemed to have something to bond over. Time enough to worry about her riding when there was actually a pony in the stable. Instead, he questioned her about the impression she had of the people that she’d met, and listened with his full attention to her responses while they ate a delicious meal.

One that Faith fell asleep in the middle of, proving to her father and his love that she might have been a bit more tired than she thought she was.

“She’s adorable…” Peter said, softly, when the little cheek ended up on the table, cushioned only by a little arm.

“Of course, she is. You should put her to bed…”

“Why me?” Peter asked.

“Because I’ve never held a little kid. I don’t want to drop her on her head.”

Especially when they were maybe starting to get along.

The younger man smiled.

“It’s probably something you’ll have plenty of practice with. Give it a try. I’ll walk with you and help you.”

Tony scowled, but he picked the girl up, carefully, and held her awkwardly as he carried her to her new room. The windows were closed against the night chill, and the lamps had already been lit by the servants who were always one step ahead of those that they took care of in the manor. A soft child-sized nightgown was laid out on the bed, as well, and it was Peter who almost dropped her on her head while the two of them changed her into something more comfortable to sleep in.

Then they tucked her in, and turned down the lamps, reminding the evening servants to check in on her, occasionally – just to make sure she didn’t wake in a strange place and find herself alone. Then they went to bed.

>><><><><><><

“What do you think…?” Tony asked a little later as he held Peter against him in the dark.

Peter didn’t need to ask what he meant.

“I think she’s a lot like you.”

“You’re alright with all of this?”

“Of you having a daughter?”

“Of us raising her.”

“I think it’s crazy,” the boy admitted. “But there’s no one else – and would you really trust someone else to take care of her, now that you know about her?”

There was a pregnant pause, and Tony shook his head.

“No.”

Peter smiled, even though Tony couldn’t see it. He leaned over, rolling partially onto Tony.

“I didn’t think so.” A soft kiss. “Good night, my love.”

“Good night.”

Peter fell asleep fairly quickly, safe in his lover’s embrace. Tony was awake much longer.


	5. 5

The first full day they had with Faith was definitely an adventure.

Tony and Peter were both used to waking early. Sometimes they’d begin their day with Peter under Tony being pleasured and used, while other days it was enjoyable for them to simply wake in each other’s arms and cuddle for a while as they discussed that day’s schedule. However they started, this was the first time ever that their morning started with the phrase “I wonder how your daughter slept, last night.”

Stark had frowned, sleepily cuddling against Peter, his arm pulling him closer.

“Why do you keep _calling_ her that?”

“Because she _is_ ,” Peter had replied, kissing the tip of his nose.

“I know.” There wasn’t any doubt, really. “Still…”

“Still…” Peter said, smiling as he ran a hand along the muscular side of the other man. “I’m just helping you get used to the idea.”

He grumbled, but pressed his nose against Peter’s neck.

“What am I supposed to do with her, today? She doesn’t have any toys, any company, and anything to do. Not to mention I’m supposed to be doing assessments of the trainees’ progress, today.”

Peter knew Tony’s schedule as well as the former warlord did, of course.

“Let her watch,” he suggested. “It’ll be a good chance for her to see what we do around here, first hand.”

“You don’t think she’s too young to be watching?”

“They’re using practice blades, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then she isn’t going to see anyone accidently get cut open,” he said. “I think the more time she spends with you the better.”

“What are _you_ going to do, today, then?”

“I’m going to go visit some of the neighbors,” Peter told him. “And talk to the women. To see if there’s anything in particular that we should be doing until you hire a governess for her.”

“You could take her with you.”

Peter smiled, and nipped Tony’s chest, then licked the spot, tenderly, making the bigger man growl, softly.

“Maybe another time.”

They’d talked a little longer, but as the servants began making noises in the connecting bathing room, Tony slid his hand along Peter’s front to test his neediness and smiled to find that he was hard and excited by the touch. Of course, he was still young enough that morning wood was always a consideration that needed to be taken care of – and Tony enjoyed handling that chore, himself. He’d kissed his beloved, tenderly, and stroked him a few times, just to maintain that interest.

“Come on, my love. I’ll bathe you and then we’ll get ready for the day.”

“Yes.”

><><><><>

Fresh from their bath, they both headed for Faith’s room and found the little girl had been offered bathwater, as well, and a servant had assisted her in dressing. The clothing was simple, but the fabric was fine – a sure indication of her mother’s wealth. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, looking at a book that Peter decided she’d found in the adjoining room.

“Can you read that?” Tony asked, walking over.

“Some.” She looked uncertain, as if she didn’t know if he would want her touching the book, or not. “My momma was teaching me my letters. I like the pictures, though.”

“You had a bath?”

“Yes.”

“How did you sleep?” Peter asked, pleased that she was interested in learning to read. Not everyone thought that it was something that girls needed to know how to do, but Peter (and Tony) were both highly educated, and there was no way that Faith wouldn’t be, as well. “Was the room warm enough?”

“I was good,” Faith assured him.

“Let’s get something to eat,” Tony suggested. He held up a hand when she offered to hand him the book. “You can keep that.”

“Really?”

“Yes. And until your new governess is hired, we’ll make sure to teach you how to read it.”

The promise produced a smile, and she carefully set the book aside and hopped off the bed.

“Okay.”

They had breakfast, and while they ate, Tony told her that she was going to spend time with him that morning. When she didn’t immediately complain, he explained what they were going to be doing, and was pleased that she looked interested. Even when Peter said that he was going to go for a ride that morning, she didn’t ask if she could go with him. She finished eating before they did, but peppered Tony and Peter with questions about their horses – a not so subtle way of getting more information about the possible pony in her future.

Peter smiled, and excused himself, heading for the stables where he was met by a handful of his bodyguards. Initially there to protect him from his own fears, they were now under orders from Tony – and the Sultan – to keep Peter safe whenever he was out riding by himself. The young prince was an excellent swordsman, but no one should ever have to know it as far as the bodyguards were concerned. They saddled their horses, and one of the stable hands saddled Peter’s mare, while Peter spoke with the stablemaster about Faith’s new pony, pointing out that he would definitely prefer a _short_ one. The man had smiled at that, and promised to do his best.

Then Peter and his small party had mounted up, and rode out.

><><><><><>

The courthouse outside of the weapons salle was brightly lit up in the morning sunshine. It wasn’t hot, yet, and there were a few well placed trees that would keep it from getting too uncomfortable as the morning wore on and the sun rose higher in the sky. Just in case, though, Faith was wearing a floppy brimmed hat that was the same color as her dress. Tony settled Faith on a small bale of straw that was stacked against the wall of the salle, and then stood beside her while the trainees were assembled, with their trainers standing close at hand.

“This is the whole army?” Faith asked, skeptically, looking at the small group of young men who were warming up with stretches and a few laps run around the outside of the weapons salle.

Tony smiled.

“No. These are boys that the Sultan asked me and Peter to train, specifically. Future generals and emissaries who need to have more education than common soldiers get. Peter told you about the two boys that are learning his father’s language, right?”

Tony knew that he had, since he’d been sitting with them when it had come up.

“Yes.” She hesitated. “Is Peter _really_ related to the Sultan?”

“Yes. He’s the Sultan’s nephew. The son of the Sultan’s youngest sister,” he elaborated.

“Why don’t you call him highness, then? He’s a prince, right?”

He was really impressed by just how articulate the little girl was, but he shouldn’t have been surprised. Grace had been an amazing woman; brilliant in her own right, well spoken, and educated by the finest available.

“He’s my beloved,” Tony said, hoping that they could leave it at that explanation, for now. “And we’re not formal with each other like some people have to be.”

“Do I?”

“No. He _wants_ you to call him Peter.”

“What do I-“

The question was interrupted by Tony’s aide, who came trotting up, advising that the trainees were ready to begin, whenever he was. The former warlord nodded, and then looked down at the girl.

“Are you comfortable?”

She nodded, smiling up at him.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Eyes intent on the first young man who stepped up to face off against one of the former sergeants, Tony sat down beside her. “Keep your hat on,” he said. “I don’t want you getting a sunburn.”

“Okay.”


	6. 6

It was early evening when Peter returned to the keep, and his arrival, of course, didn’t go unnoticed. The guards who had shadowed him all day dismounted as the young stable boy trotted out, and Peter dismounted.

“Take those packages to Faith’s room,” he requested the men, while the boy gathered the reins of the three horses. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my lord.”

The men, loaded down, now, with their bundles, headed into the building, while Peter went to the salle, knowing from experience that that was where he’d find Tony and most likely Faith.

Sure enough, the former warlord was sitting on a straw bale, watching one of the older trainees square off against one of the trainers. This Peter expected. The most recent batch of youngsters were getting pretty good, and would soon be considered skilled enough to go and join the ranks of the Sultan’s army in whatever capacity would best suit them. That was decided by Tony and the trainers, who had been watching over them for months, now.

Peter raised an eyebrow, though, when he realized that Faith was holding a small practice dagger – much smaller and lighter than a sword, but designed to have the perfect balance that an actual weapon would possess. The little girl was wearing a glove on her right hand and was using the practice blade to beat on a leather covered, padded, pole – which was called a pell.

“What is she doing?” he asked his beloved, walking over and sitting next to the older man and sliding a hand along his thigh.

Tony caught the hand with his own, bringing it up to press a kiss against the palm as he turned his attention to the girl.

“She said she wanted to try it,” he replied. “Then Randall said that girls can’t be in the army, and that only made her more determined.”

“Well, she’s right about being in the army, of course,” Peter said, smiling when Faith turned her head and noticed him.

She dropped the practice blade and ran over to him.

“Look, Peter! I have a pell.”

“I see that.”

Tony frowned.

“Go pick up your blade,” he said. “The blade is your first weapon of choice, and a true warrior takes care of it.”

She frowned, prettily, forcing Peter to hide the smile at how much they looked alike.

“But I wanted to show Peter.”

“All I see is your sword laying in the dirt,” the young prince pointed out.

He and Tony exchanged a smile. If she was going to learn, she might as well learn properly, after all. A dropped sword would have earned a trainee a cuff that may have sent him sprawling, it was that important. Of course, Faith was an exception.

She huffed, and went over and picked it up, then hurried back.

“Look what I got.”

Peter examined it with the care that it deserved, being something that she was so excited about.

“It’s very nice.”

She nodded, happily.

“I’m going to learn to be a great swordsman.”

“It takes a long time,” Peter warned her. “Years and years of practice.”

“I know.” The little girl looked at Tony. “And then I’ll join the army.”

Her father frowned, and that made Peter smile.

“Maybe be _warlord_ …” Peter added.

“Maybe.”

“You’ve worked enough, today,” Tony told her. “Why don’t you go take a hot bath, to keep your muscles from getting sore, and then we’ll have dinner and see what Peter found out, today.”

“Okay.”

Still holding her ‘sword’, Faith skipped off, happily, to the house, and Tony scowled at Peter.

“She isn’t going to join the army.”

“Because girls can’t be in the army?”

“Because she’s going to be busy doing something even better – whatever it ends up being.”

“You’re going to teach her to fight, though…”

“Because she needs to know how to protect herself. She’s my daughter, after all, and I’ve made plenty of enemies. When people find out about her, there might be some unknown lord out there who decides to take a pound of flesh from her for wrongs I’ve done him, after all.”

It was clear Tony had thought about that – and was concerned.

“We’ll keep bodyguards on her.”

“Of course, we will. But I’ll feel better if she knows how to keep herself safe, too.”

“So would I.” Peter agreed. He smiled. “How do the boys look?”

“They’re doing well. Your two scholars need a little more work on hand to hand, though. They seem to think they’ll be able to talk their way out of any conflict that might come up instead of fighting.”

“Hopefully they won’t need to worry about either.”

“What did _you_ find out?” Tony asked.

Peter shrugged.

“I brought some toys back with me. There aren’t a lot of highborn children in the area, but I was thinking that it might not be a bad idea to allow her to spend time with the children in town and maybe those of the farmers around here. It’ll give her someone to play with, and remind her that _they’re_ people, too.”

The former warlord didn’t, necessarily, agree with that, but he understood what Peter was saying. He didn’t know diddly about raising a kid, but he didn’t want to raise a spoiled monster, either. He’d spent enough time in court to see some of the children of the nobles and high ranking court officials and some of them made Tony grind his teeth to watch the way they acted.

“We can look into that,” he said, temporizing.

“I was also reminded that a governess isn’t a nanny, and that if we needed a nanny, we could find plenty of candidates in the area, rather than bringing someone from my uncle’s city. I asked for some recommendations and we will almost certainly have some people showing up on our doorstep to apply.”

Tony scowled at that, but only because he didn’t like the idea of the quiet sanctuary that he shared with Peter overrun by strangers.

“Ugh.”

Peter leaned over and brushed a kiss against his cheek, well aware that he was annoyed.

“She should get a chance to meet the person who is going to be spending that much time with her, don’t you think?”

“You’re too practical, my love,” Tony said, touching his cheek, as well, and allowing them a moment where they forgot about all of the people around them, and could focus only on the other.

“But I’m right, right?”

“Yes.” He pulled back. “But I’m going to have a say, too. We’re not going to let just anyone be her nanny. It has to be someone amazing.”

“You realize that we might have some trouble with a governess, if you really intend to allow Faith to learn sword work. It isn’t proper, after all, for a young lady.”

“She’ll be fine with it, or we’ll find someone who _is_.”

Peter smiled; Tony hadn’t wanted to be a father, and had fought him a bit about stepping into the role for his little girl, but he was definitely developing the mindset to do the job right.

“Sounds good.” He watched the men who were sparring. “Are you about done?”

“Getting there.”

“I’m going to go unpack the toys I brought back, and see what she thinks of them. Why don’t you come join us, once you’re finished here?”

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Be safe out there


	7. 7

The servant tapped on the door of the room, softly, but Tony was already awake by the time he opened it.

“What?”

He wasn’t quite as polite to the servants as Peter, but he was much better than he once had been. Enough so that the man didn’t even cringe. He just looked concerned.

“My lord. The little one… she is crying.”

He sat up.

“Where is she?”

“In her room, my lord. Did you prefer that I see what-“

“No.” That time he was a bit more gruff than he’d intended. “No,” he said, again. “Thank you. I’ll go.”

The man nodded and bowed himself out of the room, and Tony felt Peter stir beside him.

“What’s going on?”

“Something with Faith.” He was already sitting up, reaching for his pants. “I’ll go make sure that she’s alright.”

“Want me to come?”

He smiled, and shook his head, leaning over and kissing his love before he stood up to pull his pants on.

“No. Go back to sleep.”

Since he hadn’t even opened his eyes, it was clear that that wasn’t going to be a problem. Peter made an approving noise and was still. Tony stopped long enough to make sure he was warmly covered before walking out of the room and heading down the hall to Faith’s rooms.

Rooms that now held much more than they had that morning. Peter had brought back a bundle of toys and games for Faith, including a horse -shaped riding toy that the little girl had been excited to try out, immediately. She was still damp from her bath, and dressed in one of the dresses that they’d brought out from Peter’s cousin’s. There were still some things that they would need to bring in that belonged to the girl, but it could wait, now, until they had to go into town for something.

The men had watched her play with the riding toy while Peter and Tony looked at some of the other items that had been sent home with Peter, trying to figure out where they could go, for now, until Faith had a chance to decide how she wanted her room decorated. The room was still bare, but Peter hadn’t been concerned, telling Tony that the nanny and the governess would be able to give them a list of suitable toys and accruements and they could go buy anything that they might need for the youngster.

Peter had pointed out that the new weapons rack in the corner that held the single wooden practice blade (for now) was almost certainly going to garner some negative attention from both the nanny and the governess, but Tony didn’t care. He looked pointedly at Faith and mentioned that if she wanted to learn how to be a warrior, then she was going to be one.

Which had made the little girl smile, clearly pleased.

And why not? Tony Stark was a powerful man, both physically and politically. Not only because his beloved was a prince of the blood, but because of all the favors owed to him for his services to the Sultan. No one was going to tell him what he could and couldn’t do, and no one was going to tell him what _Faith_ couldn’t do, either.

When the servant arrived to advise that dinner was ready whenever they wanted to eat, the little girl had eaten, hungrily, her appetite restored by the activities of the day. Peter told them of his ride that day and the people that he’d stopped to speak with and the young man was pleased that she didn’t seem to be against the idea of spending time with the other children in the area. Her mother had been a very popular dancer (which was how Tony had heard of her and met her) but she wasn’t noble, herself. Being Tony’s daughter did elevate her status, a bit, and living with Peter would sky rocket it, so Stark decided that Peter had been right to consider her spending time with more down to earth and common children.

Especially since she wanted to be a warrior and not some kind princess.

At least not this week.

After dinner, the three had gone to Peter’s den, which was really a shared room that he and Tony spent a lot of time in. It was warm in the cold season and cool on the hottest of days, and was filled with books, charts and had a map of the known world on the wall. Faith had been amazed by the room, and the books, and Peter and Tony had asked her about what – if any – education she had, yet. When she’d admitted to not knowing more than her letters, Peter had smiled and promised that they’d teach her much more than that, and they’d spent the rest of the evening with her sitting between the two men while Peter read an adventure story to her.

Then she’d fallen asleep, and once more it had been Tony who had carried her to her room and put her to bed, tucking her in and leaving her to her rest.

Now, though, when he entered her room, she wasn’t asleep. Faith was sitting up in her bed, hugging a pillow and sobbing, softly, into it. She was so focused on her misery that she didn’t even hear Tony walk over to the room, and looked up, startled and woefully sad, when he sat down beside her on the bed.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

“I miss mommy.”

The admission – or maybe just the word mommy – brought a new round of tears, and Tony felt his heart break at the sorrow and loneliness in the sound of the sobs. He reached over and picked her up, cradling her in his arms and rocking her, gently, as she cried into his shoulder.

“I know you do, honey,” he told her, softly, crooning as he held her, and rubbing her back, trying to soothe but feeling just a little awkward. This was definitely something new for him, after all. “It’s alright to miss her.”

“Warriors don’t cry…” she sniffed, wiping her nose on his bare skin.

“Sure they do.”

“Do you?”

“For someone who deserves it? Of course.”

“Peter, too?”

“ _Everyone_.”

She sobbed for a while, and Stark simply held her as she did, more than willing to give her whatever comfort he could. When they subsided a little, he shifted into a more comfortable position, taking her with him so he could continue to hold her, without his back aching. Eventually, she sighed, softly, and rested her cheek on his now damp shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re my daddy…”

It was Tony’s turn to sniff, but he did it surreptitiously, and was glad that none of the servants were there – although he really wished that Peter had been there to hear it. He turned his head and kissed her ear, hugging her just a little closer.

“I’m glad I am, too,” he told her.

OOOOOOOOO

When Peter woke, he found himself alone in the enormous bed. That wasn’t so unusual, really; Tony tended to wake up earlier than he did, and once awake, if he wasn’t in the mood for some amorous attentions from his beloved, he’d get up and start his day – a habit from being a soldier for as long as he had been. A hand along the place where Tony slept told Peter that he’d been gone a while, since the bedding was cold, and he stretched, languidly, trying to wake up a little more.

Then he remembered the servant coming to tell them Faith had been crying, and he sat up, wondering if there had been something wrong with her. Surely Tony would have woken him if it had been something serious? Worried, and allowing himself to get more and more concerned as his active and agile imagination came up with visions of the little girl throwing up and being sock, to her somehow managing to cut a finger or two off with her little wooden practice blade, he got out of bed and dressed, hurriedly.

He didn’t run down the Manor’s hallways, but he didn’t slow to greet any of the servants beyond a quick good morning when he would come upon one, and soon he was outside Faith’s door. The prince opened it, and stopped, all of his concerns melting away when he saw the powerful former warlord asleep, propped up by a couple of pillows and the wall of the room, with Faith cradled in his arms, the little girls sprawled on his chest, sound asleep, as well.

Peter smiled, watching them for a moment, but then backing out of the room much more silently than he’d entered it. He’d been worried that Tony wouldn’t be able to embrace the idea of fatherhood, even after being forced to acknowledge the role. The day before had been a good indicator that Tony was already beginning to feel responsible for her, and was willing to allow her to be whatever she wanted, but this scene was even more profound, really, since there was no doubt that both of them had been awake and cuddling at one point – even if they were both asleep, now.

The prince nodded his head, feeling happy and as cheerful as he could remember being.

It was a good start.


	8. Epilogue

“Seriously? You couldn’t find a _shorter_ one?”

The stablemaster was comfortable enough with Peter by then that he smiled at the complaint, standing beside the prince as the two of them watched Tony show Faith how to saddle her new pony.

“It was the shortest one that still fit our needs – and her description, highness,” the man said. “The ponies that are used in the mines are shorter-legged, but they aren’t bred for the good temperament that Sweetie, here, is.”

“I think she’s _perfect_ ,” Faith said, happily, proving that there was nothing wrong with her hearing.

She had been at the keep, now, for almost a month, and there had been plenty of adjustments made. By Tony, Peter and the people who lived there, trained there, and worked there – and by Faith, as well.

The little girl wasn’t used to having a father, for one thing, and definitely wasn’t used to living in a military household with a couple of dozen big brothers or uncles – depending on which male she was interacting with at the time. The men were a bit sterner than she was accustomed to, sometimes, and being military men for the most part, they had very little experience softening their tones to make sure the girl understood that they weren’t angry, or annoyed, so there had been some instances of hurt feelings on her part. Which had been followed by unkind words or tears soon after.

The tears Tony or Peter would soothe with a hug, and an explanation of where the misunderstandings were. The unkind words, however, were dealt with immediately. Tony Stark was proud of his daughter’s stubborn streak. It made her insist that she could be a warrior when she’d been told that she couldn’t be one, and he was pleased with the fact that she was already showing the willingness to learn sword, bow, and any other weapon that she could be taught. He wasn’t going to allow her to be an unruly brat, however, and wasn’t going to allow her to treat others as if they were beneath her.

She was four, yes, but that was plenty old enough to start learning right and wrong.

When she spouted off in a disrespecting manner to the trainers, trainees, and even the servants, her weapons were instantly taken from the neat little weapons rack in her bedroom and put in Tony and Peter’s room until she made an apology to the person that she’d been rude to. It didn’t usually take long, and she would apologize, her big eyes sorrowful (and sometimes wet with tears) and the apology sincere enough to warrant a return of her weapons the very next day.

It didn’t happen often, even in the beginning, and the men were learning that she needed a gentler touch than the trainees did, and were learning to gentle their tones when she was around them to help avoid those misunderstanding, which occurred less and less as they grew used to each other.

Faith wasn’t the only female in the keep, now, either.

As Peter had speculated, a few prospective nannies showed up at their door, all farm women from near by (for the most part) and a couple of single women from the small town that was just over the rolling hills. All were hopeful for a chance to get a respectable job, and several were able to give references. Word of mouth assurances from families in town who they had worked for, or a nod from someone living on the keep that may have recognized her, or actually had interacted with her family and knew that she had plenty of younger siblings, and almost certainly had experience watching them and keeping them out of trouble.

In order to make sure that Faith was in the best hands possible, Tony and Peter met with these hopefuls, first, and then – if the woman being interviewed didn’t seem to have any issues with the idea that Faith was going to be spending a lot of her waking hours hanging out with the trainers and her father learning the manly art of war, as it was called by one – they were then introduced to Faith, and both had a chance to determine if the fit would be a good one.

Eventually it was a widow from town that won the job. Sensible and intelligent, her husband had been killed and she was raising their daughter by doing sewing, cleaning, and laundry. Anne and her daughter were brought to the keep and installed in a room of their own, and the little girl and Faith were already becoming fast friends.

The governess had been another matter. The women who were applying for this job were educated and articulate, and all of them had written references and a list of their own educational achievements. The majority, however, had frowned at the idea of a young girl who was destined to be a powerhouse in the sultan’s court – through her father’s connections, and Peter’s, of course – learning to use weapons.

“Swords are for men,” one had said, haughtily. “Women use needles and lace.”

That one hadn’t even lasted long enough to stay for lunch.

Peter used a quick word with his aunt – the Sultan’s wife – to find the perfect woman for the job. Lanita had come to the Sultan’s court in much the same way Peter’s father had, so many years before. Riding out into the world to explore it. She’d found the Sultan’s land to be pleasant, and the people interesting enough to keep her for much longer than she had intended. The companions that had accompanied her had eventually gone home, but Lanita stayed on. She was from a land even further to the west that few who didn’t know her had ever heard of, before. She was young, exotically beautiful, slim, and educated. Also, like _Peter_ , she spoke, wrote, and read many languages, and was highly intelligent. Moreover, the women in _her_ country were trained with swords from the moment they were old enough to hold them, learning next to the boys. It only made sense, she pointed out, when asked. If a woman could use a sword, as well, then that was twice the number of defenders for their cities and borders.

One of the reasons that her land had never been subjugated.

Tony, himself, had tested her, and had been pleased by her prowess. She could ride, shoot a bow, use a sword with some great skill, and she’d even mentioned weapons that the former warlord had never heard of – which meant that he liked her, immediately. Faith had, too, when they introduced the girl. Lanita was a good choice, and was definitely never going to tell Tony’s daughter that she couldn’t do something because she was a girl.

She took the governess job without hesitation, after many long discussions with Tony and Peter about her own beliefs and stances on political, social, and religious matters. The fit was good for all involved, and Tony was pleased. Which meant Peter was, too.

Anne and Lanita were settling into the keep, the trainees and trainers were learning that Lanita was _not_ a woman to mess with, no matter how much they thought that they were in love with her, and things were beginning to settle into a real domestic situation that Tony and Peter were thoroughly enjoying.

Only now… there was a pony.

Faith was ecstatic. Sweetie was identical to Peter’s little mare in every way – aside from size – and was a well-trained and easy-going little creature that the stablemaster assured Peter was the best he had seen out of the hundreds of ponies that he’d looked at as potential mounts for Faith.

“She is certainly small…” Lanita said, also watching the lesson.

“You don’t have ponies in your land?” Peter asked, curiously.

He was finding Lanita to be an interesting source of information, of course, and was teaching her his father’s tongue, while learning her own. Tony had rolled his eyes at both of them, spending some evenings jabbering away at each other in stilted conversations using three different languages at once, waving away the offer to join the lesson.

“I hadn't seen one, before I came to this land. It’s a good idea. The children in my country are taught to ride on full-sized horses, and the falls that they take can be dangerous.”

Tony scowled, looking over and proving that he was listening, too.

“Don’t even _mention_ falling, Lanita,” he complained. “ _Please_? Do you have any idea how long it took me and Faith to convince Peter to let her have a pony?”

The woman smiled.

“Sorry.”

Faith ran over to Peter long enough to throw her arms around him, and smile up at him, Tony’s brown eyes looking up at him so cheerfully that Peter had to smile, too.

“It’s going to be fine, Peter,” she assured him.

She was too excited to hold still, though, and ran back to Tony, who smiled at his beloved.

“It really _is_ ,” he promised.

Peter nodded, looking at how satisfied the former warlord looked. And how happy.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! It definitely went longer than I assume a timestamp is supposed to, but there were things I wanted write. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
